Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht.
by Misery1
Summary: Fortsetzung von: Und es gibt sie doch!! Daniel und Jack sind nun Vampire. Doch Sam, Teal'C und Janet haben die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, ein Heilmittel zu finden.


**Autor:** Misery   
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoiler:** Fortsetzung von: Und es gibt sie doch!  
**Anmerkung:** So, da ist sie nun endlich! Der dritte und letzte Teil meiner Vampirgeschichte.  
Und den widme ich allen, die mir Feedback gegeben haben (Tanagra: Hat es zu lange gedauert?? ;-)), das hat mich sehr gefreut.   
Natürlich wünsche ich mir für diesen Teil auch Feedback, möchte wissen, ob der Teil etwas zu langatmig ist, aber ihr könnt mir aber auch alles andere schreiben. Ich danke euch jetzt schon!!!  
**Inhalt:** Daniel und Jack sind nun Vampire. Doch Sam, Teal'C und Janet haben die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, ein Heilmittel zu finden.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.   
Der Titel der Geschichte sowie der Liedtext am Anfang sind nicht meinem kreativen Kopf entstanden ;-). Die Texte wurden von Michael Kunze für das Musical "Tanz der Vampire" geschrieben. Auch habe ich mir zwei Namen ausgeliehen: Professor Abronsius und Alfred sind zwei Hauptpersonen des Musicals nach Roman Polanski!!  
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
  
  
_ Die unstillbare Gier (Graf von Krolock)  
  
Endlich Nacht! Kein Stern zu sehn.  
Der Mond versteckt sich, denn ihm graut vor mir.  
Kein Licht im Weltenmeer. Kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl.  
Nur die ewige Stille und in mir die Schattenbilder meiner Qual.  
  
…  
  
Wie immer, wenn ich nach dem Leben griff, blieb nichts in meiner Hand.  
Ich möchte Flamme sein und Asche werden und hab doch nie gebrannt.  
Ich will hoch und höher steigen, und sinke immer tiefer ins Nichts.  
Ich will ein Engel oder ein Teufel sein,  
und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur, die immer das will, was sie nicht kriegt.  
  
Gäb's nur einen Augenblick des Glücks für mich, nähm ich ew'ges Leid in Kauf.  
Doch alle Hoffnung ist vergebens: Denn der Hunger hört nie auf.  
Eines Tages, wenn die Erde stirbt und der letzte Mensch mit ihr,  
dann bleibt nichts zurück, als die öde Wüste einer unstillbaren Gier.  
Zurück bleibt nur die große Leere.  
Eine unstillbare Gier.  
  
…  
  
Doch immer wenn ich nach dem Leben greif, spür ich wie es zerbricht.  
Ich will die Welt verstehn und alles wissen, und kenn mich selber nicht.  
Ich will frei und freier werden und werde meine Ketten nicht los.  
Ich will ein Heiliger oder ein Verbrecher sein,  
und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur, die kriecht und lügt und zerreißen muss,  
was immer sie liebt.  
  
Jeder glaubt, dass alles einmal besser wird,  
drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf.  
Ich will endlich einmal satt sein,   
doch der Hunger hört nie auf.  
  
…_  
  
  
  
**Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht.**  
  
  
  
Sam und Janet konnten kaum erwarten, dass der Aufzug endlich hielt und die Türen sich öffneten. Sie mussten zu Daniel. Sie mussten ihn warnen.  
Sie dachten keinen Moment daran, wie sie Jack bekämpfen sollten, falls sie auf ihn treffen würden. Sie dachten auch nicht daran, was sie mit Daniel machen sollten, falls er schon gebissen worden war.  
  
Keuchend vor Angst und Aufregung stürmten sie schließlich aus dem Aufzug und den Gang entlang zu Daniels Büro.  
Doch sie erstarrten plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung, als ihnen jemand entgegen kam.  
  
Daniel.  
  
Er sah schrecklich aus, als er langsam Janet und Sam entgegen schwankte.  
Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und Mund und Wangen waren mit Blut beschmiert.  
An seinem Hals befand sich eine Bisswunde an der frische Blutstropfen glitzerten. Daniels Hände zitterten fürchterlich und als er die beiden Frauen bemerkte, hob er seinen Blick – er trug keine Brille - und schaute sie an.  
Nein, starrte sie an, wäre wohl der richtige Ausdruck gewesen. Daniels ehemals lebensfrohe und strahlende Augen waren kalt und ausdruckslos.  
  
„Daniel?" fragte Sam unsicher.  
In ihrem Kopf formte sich bereits die Gewissheit:   
Jack war schneller gewesen.  
  
„Sa…m?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
  
„Daniel, was ist passiert?" schaltete sich Dr Fraiser ein, obwohl sie dank Sams Aufklärung die Antwort schon kannte.  
  
„Jack…" begann Daniel leise, als er plötzlich ins Straucheln geriet und wie in Zeitlupe zusammenbrach. Er blieb auf dem Boden liegen, bewusstlos.  
  
  
General Hammonds Büro  
„Wir haben Daniel auf die Krankenstation gebracht." Schloss Sam ihren Bericht.   
  
General Hammond war im Laufe des Gespräches immer stiller und stiller geworden, seine Augen hatten sich vor Entsetzen geweitet. Alles war wahr gewesen.  
Die ganze Geschichte mit den Vampiren. Alles hatte gestimmt. Er glaubte es jetzt jedenfalls.  
  
„Dr Fraiser, wie ist der Gesundheitszustand von Dr Jackson?" fragte er schließlich leise.  
  
„Nun, Sir, wie soll ich es sagen…er ist…ähm, er ist…"  
  
„Was ist er?" General Hammond hatte sich wieder beruhigt und wartete darauf, dass Janet   
fortfuhr. Diese holte tief Luft und stieß dann hervor:  
  
„tot."  
  
Der General zuckte zusammen und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch den plötzlich ausgebrochenen Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
„Ich meine damit, dass er keine Lebenszeichen mehr hat. Keinen Puls, keinen Herzschlag, aber er ist bei vollem Bewusstsein." Janets Stimme hörte langsam auf zu zittern.  
„Ich habe ihn ans Bett binden lassen, für den Fall, dass er versucht, jemanden anzugreifen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie lange die Fesseln ihn festhalten würden." Janet wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Sam.  
  
„In Ordnung, Dr Fraiser." Seufzte General Hammond.  
„Ist schon bekannt, wo Colonel O'Neill abgeblieben ist?"  
  
Teal'C schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Er wurde bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden. Aber die Soldaten wissen auch nicht, wie sie sich O'Neill gegenüber verhalten sollen."  
  
  
Abstellraum  
Jack grinste. Es war vollbracht. Er war ein Vampir.  
Er spürte die frische Energie, die durch seinen Körper strömte.  
Nachdem er Daniel, Danny – Boy, gebissen hatte, war er gerannt, hatte ihn einfach mitten im Zimmer liegen gelassen und war gerannt.  
Sie kamen. Oh ja, sie kamen, er hatte es gefühlt. Der Abstellraum war genau das Richtige gewesen. Er war klein und dunkel und was am Besten war: er wurde nur selten benutzt.  
Jack grinste.  
Dann setzte er sich neben eines der Regale auf dem einige Stapel alter Akten lagen und schloss die Augen.   
Daniel würde kommen. Er würde ihn rufen.  
  
  
Krankenstation  
Daniel lag in seinem Bett.   
Seine Hände und Füße waren mit dicken Ledermanschetten ans Bett gefesselt. Er fühlte sich unglaublich schwach. Er verstand nicht, warum er ans Bett gebunden war. Er konnte sich kaum rühren, Arme und Beine schienen Tonnen zu wiegen.   
  
Aber da war noch etwas: der Durst. Er hatte Durst. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nie so einen Durst gehabt. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er sich über die trockenen Lippen und spürte etwas Spitzes in seinem Mund. Seine Eckzähne. Sie waren länger geworden und viel spitzer. Er erschrak und erinnerte sich schlagartig.  
  
Jack hatte ihn gebissen.  
  
Das bedeutete, dass er, er…  
Er war ein Vampir geworden.  
  
Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.   
  
„Daniel?"  
  
Er öffnete die Augen. Es war niemand zu sehen.  
  
„Daaaanieeel." Diese Stimme. Er kannte sie. Er kannte sie sehr, sehr gut.  
  
Es war Jacks Stimme.  
Aber Jack war nicht hier.  
  
„Jack?" antwortete er sanft.  
  
„Danny – Boy."  
  
„Jack, wo bist du?"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Jack!" rief Daniel etwas lauter.  
  
„Daniel?" Daniel fuhr zusammen.  
  
„Daniel, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Janet, die zusammen mit Sam und Teal'C durch die Tür eilte und neben seinem Bett stehen blieb.  
  
„Ich denke ganz, ganz gut."   
Brachte er gerade noch heraus. Doch dann begann er zu schluchzen. Dicke Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, als er Janet, Sam und Teal'C mit seinen blauen Augen ansah. Der starre Blick war plötzlich verschwunden.  
  
„Ich, ich bin ein Vampir. Ihr müsst mich, mich, vernichten, bevor ich eine Gefahr für euch werde." Sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
„Daniel." Flüsterte Sam. „Bitte beruhige dich doch."   
Sie wollte ihn trösten, doch irgendetwas in ihr hinderte sie, ihn zu berühren. Er war nicht mehr Daniel, er war ein Vampir.  
  
„Wir werden dich nicht vernichten, Daniel Jackson." Meinte Teal'C ruhig, der beide Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt hatte.  
  
Janet sah ihn verwundert an, dann wendete sie sich ihrem ‚Patienten' zu.  
  
„Ich kann im Moment nichts für Sie tun, Daniel. Aber wir werden nicht aufgeben. Wir werden Ihnen helfen. Nicht wahr, Sam?"  
  
In Sams Augen schwammen Tränen. „Ja, natürlich. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Daniel."  
  
„Daniel, wen haben Sie gerufen?" wollte Janet wissen, die ihren Blick über die ledernen Fesseln gleiten ließ. Sie hatten sich nicht gelockert.  
  
„Ich? Nie…niemand. Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum."  
  
Einen Albtraum? Jack hatte auch ‚Albträume' gehabt, bevor er zugeschlagen hatte.   
Sie würde ihn beobachten.  
  
  
_**Der Morgen danach**_  
  
Konferenzraum  
„Guten Morgen, Major Carter, Teal'C und Dr Fraiser. Konnten Sie wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen?"   
fragte General Hammond besorgt und blickte in die müden Gesichter von Janet und Sam. Teal'C merkte man die Strapazen der letzten Nacht überhaupt nicht an.  
Sam murmelte etwas Unverständliches, was er als ein Nein deutete und auch Janet schüttelte den Kopf:   
  
„Ich habe Dr Jackson die ganze Nacht überwacht. Vampire sind nur nachts aktiv, müssen Sie wissen. Er schläft jetzt."  
  
General Hammond nickte leicht. Er verstand Sam und Janet zu gut.  
  
„Ich habe Sie rufen lassen, weil ich eine Idee habe."  
  
Sams Augen begannen zu leuchten und Teal'C hob neugierig seinen Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Es handelt sich nicht um ein Heilmittel."  
  
„Ach so." flüsterte Sam.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir bitten unsere außerirdischen Verbündeten um Rat. Vielleicht kann uns ja irgendwer helfen."  
  
„Das ist eine sehr vernünftige Idee, General Hammond." Pflichtete Teal'C bei.  
  
Der General nickte ihm zu.  
„Dann werde ich sofort eine Botschaft an unsere Verbündeten schicken lassen."  
  
  
Abstellraum, zur gleichen Zeit  
„Warum muss eigentlich immer ich den Müll wegbringen?" fragte sich der junge Unteroffizier Mc Gregor.   
  
Er trug einen hohen Stapel alter Akten und versuchte gleichzeitig die Tür zum Abstellraum zu öffnen. Nach mehreren Versuchen, die mit etlichen Flüchen begleitet wurden, konnte er endlich den Türknopf drehen und stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür auf. Pfeifend balancierte er die Akten zu einem der Regale. Plötzlich stolperte er über etwas und fiel beinahe auf den Boden. Aber nur beinahe. Dafür flatterten alle Akten aus seinen Händen und verteilten sich im ganzen Raum.  
  
„Verdammt." Murmelte Mc Gregor und bückte sich, um die Akten wieder einzusammeln.  
  
Und erschrak.  
  
Vor ihm lag ein Mensch. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien nicht zu atmen.  
  
„Ach du meine Güte. Sir? Sir, können Sie mich hören?" Mc Gregor berührte den Mann erst sanft, dann begann er ihn zu schütteln.  
  
Jack wachte auf, ganz langsam. Was sollte das? Wer störte ihn bei seinem Schlaf.  
Noch mit geschlossenen Augen, aber mit den Instinkten eines Vampires schossen seine Hände vor und packten Mc Gregors Arme.  
  
„Was soll das?" zischte Jack und öffnete seine Augen.  
  
Er blickte in das verängstigte Gesicht eines jungen Mannes.  
Jack musterte ihn und grinste. Genau richtig für eine Zwischenmahlzeit.  
  
„Sir, könnten Sie mich los lassen, bitte?" keuchte Mc Gregor.  
  
Vergeblich.  
  
Jack riss den Unteroffizier auf den Boden und war mit einem Satz über ihm.  
  
„Hören Sie auf, Sir." Schrie dieser und versuchte sich zu befreien.  
  
Jack hörte nicht auf zu grinsen.   
  
„Nein." Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Oh, nein."   
  
Dann zeigte er Mc Gregor seine spitzen Zähne und biss brutal zu.  
  
Mc Gregor schrie, aber niemand hörte es.  
  
Jack trank sein Blut und leckte sich anschließend über die Lippen.  
  
Mc Gregor ließ er liegen.   
  
Er gönnte sich seinen verdienten Schlaf.  
  
  
Stargateraum, etwa eine Stunde später  
Das Stargate hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Sechs der sieben Klammern waren bereits eingerastet. Die Iris war geschlossen.   
  
„Chevron sieben aktiviert."  
  
Der Ereignishorizont baute sich zischend hinter der Iris auf.  
  
„Tok'ra Identifizierung."   
  
„Iris öffnen." Befahl General Hammond erleichtert.  
  
Sam, Teal'C und General Hammond standen vor der Rampe, als zwei Tok'ra durch das Stargate getreten kamen. Sie kannten beide nicht.  
  
„Willkommen auf der Erde." Meinte Sam freundschaftlich, aber dennoch enttäuscht, weil ihr Vater nicht dabei war.  
  
„Wir haben eure Botschaft bekommen." Erwiderte einer von ihnen.  
  
„Und wir können euch helfen." Fügte der andere hinzu. Beide sprachen mit den Stimmen ihrer Symbionten.  
  
„Wenn Jack das wüsste." Überlegte Sam. Die Tok'ra helfen uns einfach so.  
  
„Und wie sieht eure Hilfe aus?" fragte Hammond ungeduldig.  
  
„Wir haben hier eine Adresse von einem Planeten. Er ist der Erde sehr ähnlich. Auf diesem Planeten lebt ein Professor, der sich mit Vampirismus beschäftigt. Ob er ein Heilmittel kennt, entzieht sich unserer Kenntnis."   
Der eine Tok'ra drückte Sam ein Papier mit der Stargateadresse in die Hand.  
  
„Wir danken euch." Bemerkte Teal'C und neigte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Viel Glück." Sagte er erste Tok'ra, diesmal mit der Stimme des Wirtes.  
Dann traten sie wieder durch den blauen Ereignishorizont zurück.  
  
  
_**Wenn es Nacht wird…**_  
  
Krankenstation  
„Daniel. Komm. Ich warte auf dich."  
  
Daniel fuhr aus dem Schlaf und wurde schmerzhaft von den ledernen Fesseln in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.  
  
„Jack." Flüsterte er heiser. Sein Durst war stärker geworden.  
  
Janet, die vor einem Überwachungsmonitor saß, hatte Daniels Reaktion mit bekommen und schaltete das Mikrofon ein.  
  
„Jack, wo bist du?" fragte Daniel gerade.  
  
„Du wirst mich finden. Komm."   
  
„Ich…kann hier doch nicht weg. Was werden die Anderen denken?" Daniel schien mit jemandem zu reden, den Janet weder sehen noch hören konnte.  
  
„Vergiss die Anderen, Danny. Sie sind nicht wie wir. Sie verstehen uns nicht." Zischte Jack.  
  
Plötzlich begann Daniel zu kichern, dann lachte er. Ein schreckliches Lachen. Janet drehte das Mikrofon leiser. Der Biss hatte Daniel wirklich verändert.  
  
„Du hast Recht, Jack. Du hast ja so Recht. Ich komme. Ich beeile mich."  
  
„Ich warte, Danny. Ich warte auf dich."  
  
Janet hatte bereits während der letzten Worte von Daniel den Telefonhörer abgehoben und wählte schnell eine Nummer.  
  
„Sam, Teal'C, kommt sofort auf die Krankenstation. Sofort!"  
  
Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Monitor. Daniel versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Erst schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen, dann zerrissen die Ledermanschetten mit einem Mal. Zufrieden bleckte Daniel seine Zähne und band seine Füße los.  
  
Sam und Teal'C rannten beinahe den Überwachungsraum ein.   
  
"Was gibt es, Janet?" fragte Sam außer Atem.  
  
„Daniel." Antwortete Janet und deutete auf den Monitor, wo Daniel gerade seinen rechten Fuß befreit hatte.  
„Was macht Daniel Jackson da?" wollte Teal'C wissen.  
  
„Anscheinend hat Jack es geschafft, ihn irgendwie zu rufen. Wenn wir Glück haben, führt uns Daniel genau zu ihm." Meinte Janet siegessicher.  
  
Daniel ließ sich gerade vom Krankenbett gleiten.  
  
„Ok, Teal'C und ich nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Bin mal gespannt, wo sich Colonel O'Neill versteckt hat."   
  
Sam gab Teal'C ein Zeichen und beide schlichen hinter Daniel her, der so eben die Tür seines Krankenzimmers geöffnet hatte.  
  
  
Abstellraum  
Jack lehnte an einem der Regale und lächelte.   
Bald schon würde Daniel hier sein und dann konnten sie von hier verschwinden.  
  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Mc Gregors toten und bleichen Körper, der immer noch in mitten zahlreicher Akten lag, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Seine Augen starrten tot zur Decke, sein Gesicht war noch zu einer Grimasse aus Furcht und Schmerz verzerrt.  
  
Jack lächelte. Danny kam.   
  
Daniel rannte beinahe die letzten Meter zum Abstellraum. Immer einige Meter hinter ihm waren Sam und Teal'C. Er schaute sich kurz um, dann rief er:  
  
„Jack? Bist du da?"  
  
Sam und Teal'C konnten nichts hören, aber Daniel schien eine Antwort zu bekommen, denn er drehte den Türknopf und öffnete die Tür. Sam und Teal'C konnten einen Moment lang Jack sehen.   
Er lächelte, als Daniel eintrat und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann wurde die Tür geschlossen.  
  
„Teal'C, wir müssen die Tür verriegeln." Flüsterte Sam und deutete auf die Tür des Abstellraumes.   
  
Teal'C nickte und rannte zurück, um den Schlüssel für den Abstellraum zu holen.  
Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er zurück, schlich sich zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um.  
  
Nicht leise genug.  
  
„Was soll das?" konnte er eine wütende Stimme hören. Jack tobte.  
  
„Wer bist du? Mach sofort die Tür auf!"   
schrie Jack und begann mit unglaublicher Kraft an der Tür zu rütteln. Sie bebte, hielt Jacks Versuchen jedoch stand.  
  
„O'Neill, hier ist Teal'C. Wir wollen euch helfen, deswegen müssen wir euch einsperren."  
Gab Teal'C zurück und beobachtete die Tür.  
  
„Ihr könnt uns nicht helfen, uns geht es gut. Und jetzt lasst uns raus!" Jacks Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut.  
  
„Nein, wenn ihr heraus kommt, werden wir euch vernichten. Der Gang ist voll von Soldaten, die alle Holzpflöcke in der Hand haben." Widersprach Teal'C. Sam schaute ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Bitte, Teal'C. Lass uns raus, dann können wir doch vernünftig reden." Mischte sich Daniel ein.  
  
Doch Teal'C antwortete nicht mehr. Er hatte in einem nahen Raum einen Stuhl geholt und ihn unter den Türknauf geschoben.  
  
„Teal'C? Teal'C! TEAL'C!" schrie Jack aus Leibeskräften.   
Keine Antwort.   
Er trat noch mehrmals wütend gegen die Tür, dann wurde es still im Abstellraum.  
  
„Was ist, wenn sie sich weiter befreien wollen?" fragte Sam. Sie hatte dem Gespräch aus einiger Entfernung zugehört.  
  
„Ich werde die ganze Nacht Wache stehen, Major Carter." Bot Teal'C   
  
Sam lächelte.   
„Das ist gut, Teal'C, aber ich glaube, das reicht nicht…Moment, warte hier. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!"   
rief Sam und war auch schon verschwunden, Teal'C blickte ihr verständnislos nach.  
  
Als Sam wieder kam, hatte sie beide Arme voll mit Knoblauchzöpfen.   
„Eine freundliche Leihgabe unserer Küche."   
Meinte sie und hängte den Knoblauch über den Türknauf, auf den Stuhl und legte ihn auf den Boden.  
  
„Und das hilft, Major Carter?" fragte Teal'C zweifelnd.  
  
„Wenn man daran glaubt, bestimmt." Gab Sam lächelnd zurück.  
  
  
_**Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund…**_  
  
Abstellraum  
„Guten Morgen, Teal'C. Und, haben sich Colonel O'Neill und Daniel noch mal gerührt?"   
Sam kam Teal'C frisch geduscht entgegen.  
  
„Nur einmal, Major Carter. Als sie den Knoblauch bemerkt haben. Da wurden sie sehr wütend. Aber jetzt schlafen sie."   
Teal'C lockerte seine verspannten Muskeln.  
  
Plötzlich verschwand alle Fröhlichkeit aus Sams Gesicht.   
Sie musste daran denken, dass Jack und Daniel noch nicht geholfen war. Sie waren eingesperrt wie Tiere und wurden nicht besser behandelt. Aber waren sie überhaupt noch Menschen? Waren sie nicht wie Tiere? Sam merkte, wie eine Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange fand.  
Jack und Daniel waren schließlich ihre Freunde.   
Sie vermisste sie.   
Beide.   
Wenn sie sie nicht retten konnten, was würde dann geschehen?   
Sie konnten doch nicht für immer eingesperrt bleiben.  
  
„Major Carter, mach dir keine Sorgen um O'Neill und Daniel Jackson. Wir werden ihnen helfen. Ich weiß es." T  
  
Teal'C wischte ganz vorsichtig die Träne von Sams Wange. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm und weich auf ihrer Haut an. Sam schaute den Jaffa an, so viel Zärtlichkeit war sie von ihm gar nicht gewohnt.  
  
„Danke." Hauchte sie verlegen, dann gewann sie ihre Fassung wieder.  
  
„Ich hoffe es, Teal'C. Aber wir werden es heute herausfinden. General Hammond wartet in seinem Büro auf uns."  
  
General Hammonds Büro, 10:25 Uhr  
„Ah, guten Morgen Major Carter, Teal'C. Sind Dr Jackson und Colonel O'Neill noch eingesperrt?"   
  
„Ja, General Hammond. Ich habe die ganze Nacht vor dem Abstellraum Wache gestanden." Brummte Teal'C.  
  
„Gut. Ich habe für die Beiden eine extra Zelle vorbereiten lassen. Major Carter, sie müssten jetzt schlafen, oder?" wandte sich Hammond an Sam.  
  
„Ich denke schon."  
  
General Hammond seufzte.   
„Ich vertraue Ihnen. Also, Sie und Doktor Fraiser werden dem Planeten einen Besuch abstatten, dessen Adresse wir von den Tok'ra bekommen haben. Teal'C, ich werde dir einige Männer schicken und du wirst Colonel O'Neill und Dr Jackson in die Isolationszelle bringen. Alles klar?"  
  
Sam und Teal'C nickten.  
  
„Dann an die Arbeit!"  
  
  
Planet Xerxos  
Sam und Teal'C traten durch das Stargate und befanden sich auf einem großen Platz, der vor einem riesigen alten Gebäude lag. Einige Meter neben dem DHD stand ihr Kontaktmann, der Mann, der ihnen angeblich helfen sollte. Professor Abronsius. Er war nicht sehr groß, eigentlich eher klein. Er reichte selbst Janet nur bis zur Schulter. Er winkte, als er die beiden Frauen sah.  
  
„Guten Tag. Sie müssen von der Erde sein, stimmts? Ich bin Professor Abronsius. Willkommen auf Xerxos. Das ist mein Assistent Alfred."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkten Sam und Janet einen jungen Mann, der hinter Abronsius stand. Er war noch kleiner als dieser und schaute schüchtern auf den Boden.  
  
„Guten Tag, Herr Professor, hallo Alfred." Lächelte Sam und gab dem Professor die Hand.  
  
Alfred blickte Sam überrascht an und errötete.  
  
„Ich bin Major Carter und das hier ist Doktor Fraiser."  
  
„Alfred wird Sie in die Universität bringen. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, dann bin ich gleich bei Ihnen."  
  
Janet nickte und Professor Abronsius verschwand.  
  
„Kommen Sie." Meinte Alfred so leise, dass die Beiden ihn fast nicht verstanden und deutete auf das große Gebäude.  
  
„Und du arbeitest für den Professor?" fragte Janet, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten.  
  
„Ja." Gab Alfred zurück.  
  
„Meinst du, er kann uns helfen?"   
  
„Der Professor ist der Beste auf seinem Gebiet. Ich kenne niemanden, der sich besser mit Vampiren auskennt als er."   
Erklärte Alfred, während sie eine riesige doppelte Holztür durchquerten.  
  
Hinter der Tür lag eine riesige Halle, in der mehrere Treppen nach oben führten und einige Bilder an den Wänden hingen. Alfred brachte die zwei Frauen eine kleine hölzerne Treppe hinauf, die in einen engen Gang mündete. Roter Teppich bedeckte den Boden und seltsame fackelähnliche Lampen verbreiteten ein schummriges Licht. Nachdem sie an zahlreichen Türen vorbei gelaufen waren, hielt Alfred vor einer dunkelbraunen Holztür.   
  
„Hier ist das Büro des Professors. Sie können sich hinsetzen. Er wird gleich kommen." Murmelte Alfred, öffnete die Tür und entfernte sich schnell.  
  
  
Abstellraum  
Teal'C fingerte den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss die Tür zum Abstellraum auf.   
Er machte den drei Männer, die hinter ihm standen ein Zeichen leise zu sein und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Es war stock dunkel in dem kleinen Raum. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis das Ganglicht in den Raum gedrungen war.  
Jack saß auf dem Boden und lehnte an einem alten Regal, während Daniel in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes auf dem Boden lag.   
Er hatte mit seinen Armen, seine Beine umschlungen und wirkte hilflos. Beide Männer schliefen tief und fest. Jack schnarchte sogar ein bisschen. Zwischen den Beiden waren eine Menge Zettel verteilt und da lag noch jemand. Ein Sergeant, der hinter Teal'C in den Abstellraum schaute, erschrak:   
  
„Das ist Mc Gregor. Er ist seit gestern verschwunden. Ob er auch ein Vampir ist?" Teal'C zuckte mit den Schultern und trat in den Raum.  
  
„Sie und ich tragen O'Neill. Einer von Ihren Männern kann Daniel Jackson nehmen. Und der andere sieht nach Mc Gregor."  
  
Der Sergeant nickte und winkte seine Männer herbei. Flüsternd erklärte er, was zu tun war.  
  
  
Isolationszelle  
Jack wachte auf, weil sich etwas verändert hatte.  
  
Als er die Augen öffnete, merkte er was. Er war in einem anderen Raum. Und er kannte diese Art von Räumen. Sie waren jetzt wirklich eingesperrt.  
  
Er saß auf dem Boden, war mit dem Rücken an ein Stockbett gelehnt. Auf dem Boden neben ihm lag Daniel. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Daniel schlief, oder versuchte zumindest zu schlafen.  
Er fühlte sich schwach und fürchterlich hungrig und durstig zugleich.  
  
„Durst, Jack." Daniel öffnete seine blauen, kalten Augen und sah Jack ängstlich an.  
  
„Ich weiß, Danny. Sie haben uns in eine Isolationszelle gebracht. Ich hoffe, wir kommen bald hier raus." Antwortete Jack.   
  
Er war wütend. Was bildeten sich diese Menschen ein? Sie konnten sie nicht ewig fest halten.  
Auch er hatte Durst.   
Doch bei ihm war der Drang noch nicht so stark. Er hatte schließlich einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich genommen.   
Im Gegensatz zu Daniel.   
Dieser hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen und seufzte matt.  
  
Sie brauchten Blut.  
Blut.  
  
  
Professor Abronsius Büro; Xerxos  
Janet und Sam hatten sich in zwei weiche Polstersessel gesetzt, die vor einem riesigen Schreibtisch standen.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."   
Begann Sam, als sich auch schon eine weitere Tür öffnete und der Professor eintrat. Er hatte eine altmodische Ledertasche dabei und stellte diese vorsichtig auf den Tisch.   
  
„Also, Sie brauchen ein Heilmittel gegen Vampire?"   
fragte er und setzte sich in einen grünen Ohrensessel an den Schreibtisch und verschwand fast in ihm. Janet richtete sich auf, um ihn ansehen zu können.  
  
„Ja, wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen. Zwei von unseren Freunden sind Vampire geworden."  
  
Der Professor nickte langsam und öffnete die alte Tasche.  
  
„Ich habe hier einige Sachen, die wirkungsvoll gegen Vampire sind."   
Er holte einen Holzpflock, ein Kruzifix und eine Knoblauchzehe hervor.  
  
„Ähm…." Wollte Sam widersprechen.  
  
„So, Sie müssen den Pflock genau in das Herz des Vampires treiben, dann….."  
  
"Professor." Versuchte sich Sam erneut.  
  
„Wir wollen sie doch nicht umbrin….vernichten. Wir wollen, dass sie wieder Menschen werden."  
  
„Ach so." antwortete der Professor langsam.  
  
Er stand auf und packte seine Utensilien wieder in die Tasche.  
  
„Können Sie uns helfen?"  
  
  
Isolationszelle  
„Teal'C, ich weiß, dass du da draußen bist."   
  
Zischte Jack wütend. Er war müde und er hatte Durst. Der Durst ließ ihn nicht schlafen und das machte ihn aggressiv.  
  
„Teal'C, hörst du, Daniel geht es nicht gut. Er ist sehr schwach. Lass uns raus."   
  
Er stellte sich vor wie er und Daniel den Jaffa gemeinsam bissen und sein Blut tranken.  
  
„O'Neill, es ist besser für dich, wenn du da drin bleibst." Kam die nüchterne Antwort.  
  
„Es geht nicht um mich, sondern um Daniel." Fauchte Jack.   
  
Er wollte trinken. Er konnte es fast nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
„Daniel Jackson wird es bald besser gehen, O'Neill."  
  
„Ja, wenn wir dich gekriegt haben, Teal'C." flüsterte Jack leise.  
  
„Was ist denn los, Jack? Lassen sie uns raus? Ich habe so Durst."   
  
Daniel sah noch bleicher aus, als er eh schon war und hielt Jacks Hand immer noch krampfhaft fest.   
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr, Jack. Ich kann nicht mehr."   
  
Tränen traten in die blauen Augen und Jack fühlte neben seiner Wut tiefes, menschliches Mitgefühl für Daniel.  
  
  
Professsor Abronsius Büro; Xerxos  
Professor Abronsius schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Major Carter."  
  
Sam blickte Janet entsetzt an und ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin.  
  
„Was bedeutet das, Professor?"  
  
„Ich bin gerade mit einem Trank fertig geworden, der Vampire zurück verwandeln soll."  
  
"Wirklich, aber das ist doch wunderbar." Rief Janet erfreut.  
  
„Ja, wäre es, wenn er wirken würde."  
  
„Wie…er wirkt gar nicht?"   
„  
Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Major Carter. Es ist nur so, dass ich ihn noch nicht testen konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wirkt."  
  
„Bitte, Professor. Der Trank ist unsere einzige Chance. Wir nehmen ihn mit und probieren ihn aus. Wenn er wirkt, kommen wir zurück und berichten ihnen alles."   
Sam klammerte sich verzweifelt an den letzten Strohhalm, den sie noch hatten.  
  
Der Professor überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er.  
„In Ordnung. Ich vertraue ihnen."  
  
Er schloss eine kleine Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch auf und holte eine kleine Flasche heraus. Ihr flüssiger Inhalt war dunkelgrün gefärbt.  
  
„Das ist alles, was ich habe. Sie müssen also vorsichtig sein."  
  
Sam und Janet betrachteten die Flüssigkeit argwöhnisch.  
„Und…wie wird es angewendet?"  
  
„Die Vampire müssen es trinken."  
  
„Trinken? Trinken!" rief Sam erschrocken.   
Wie sollten sie Jack und Daniel dazu bringen, den widerlichen Saft zu trinken?  
  
„Ja. Ich denke, die Flasche reicht genau für beide. Hier."   
  
Professor Abronsius gab Sam die Flasche in die Hand. Sie verstaute das kostbare Heilmittel in ihrer Jackentasche.  
  
„Und jetzt, gehen Sie. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."  
  
„Danke Professor Abronsius." Janet und Sam reichten dem Professor zum Abschied die Hand.  
  
  
Isolationszelle  
„Jack, hast du eigentlich darüber nachgedacht, was es heißt, ein Vampir zu sein?"   
  
Jack, der gedöst hatte, öffnete schlagartig die Augen.  
  
„Was soll ich nachdenken. Wir werden ewig leben. Das ist doch großartig."  
  
Daniel schüttelte leicht den Kopf setzte sich auf.  
  
„Jack. Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht! Wir werden unsere Freunde überleben. Wir werden für immer im Leben gefangen sein. Das findest du toll?"  
  
„Was fällt dir ein, Danny. Ich habe dir das ewige Leben geschenkt. Und du wagst es, meine Tat zu kritisieren."   
  
Jacks Augen füllten sich mit Zorn. Er stand auf und sah drohend auf Daniel herab, der sich geschwächt an die Wand drückte.  
  
„Jack….ich will nicht ewig leben. Sam, Janet und Teal'C wollen uns helfen. Und ich will ihre Hilfe."  
  
Jack schnaubte und machte einen Schritt auf Daniel zu.  
  
„Das sind Menschen. Sie verstehen uns nicht."  
  
"Jack, das sind unsere Freunde." Sagte Daniel sanft.  
  
Jack holte aus und traf Daniel mit seiner rechten Hand hart im Gesicht. Vor Schreck und Schmerz traten Tränen in seine Augen. Daniel spürte wie seine Lippe aufplatzte und Blut über sein Kinn tropfte.  
  
Er sah Jack verständnislos und ängstlich an, dann zog er seine Beine an und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Du bist ein Vampir, Danny. Und niemand kann dir helfen." Zischte Jack und legte sich auf das untere Stockbett.  
  
  
Xerxos  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Flüsterte Sam.   
Die Beiden waren eben aus der Universität getreten und schauten Richtung Stargate.  
  
Dort hatte sich eine Gruppe Jaffa – Krieger versammelt, die das Stargate mit geladenen Stabwaffen bewachten.  
  
„Wie sollen wir jetzt nach Hause kommen?" fragte Janet und zog ihre Pistole.   
Die Frauen waren nicht schwer bewaffnet. Jede trug lediglich eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe.  
  
Noch bevor Sam antworten konnte, wurde das Stargate aktiviert. Durch den blauen Ereignishorizont flogen zwei Todesgleiter.  
  
„Verdammt!" schrie Sam. „In Deckung!"  
  
Sam und Janet rannten so schnell sie konnten über den Vorplatz der Universität. Sie mussten in den kleinen Wald, der an den Platz angrenzte.  
  
Als die Todesgleiter über den Platz fegten, warfen sie sich hinter einen umgestürzten Baumstamm.   
Schnell gingen sie in Gefechtsposition und luden ihre Waffen.   
Die Todesgleiter nahmen Kurs auf die riesige Universität und feuerten ohne Unterbrechung auf sie.   
  
„Warum tun die das? Was soll das?" fragte Janet.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber Professor Abronsius ist da drin. Seine Forschungen werden zerstört."  
  
"Wir müssen ihm helfen." Meinte Janet nervös.  
  
„Das hat keinen Sinn, Janet. Wir kommen gegen die Todesgleiter nicht an."   
  
So mussten die Frauen tatenlos zusehen, wie die Universität in Flammen aufging und bald lichterloh brannte. Schreie von Menschen, die sich nicht mehr retten konnten, hallten in ihren Ohren.   
Dann bebte der Boden, als eine gewaltige Explosion ihr Übriges tat und die Universität zum Einsturz brachte.   
  
„Das war bestimmt das Labor von Professor Abronsius!" flüsterte Sam schockiert.  
  
„Das heißt, wenn wir sein Mittel nicht heil heim bringen, oder es irgendwie verschwenden, können wir Jack und Daniel nie mehr retten." Meinte Janet.  
  
Die Todesgleiter drehten um und flogen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zurück durch das Stargate.  
Glücklicherweise folgten die Jaffa sofort.  
  
„Wenigstens kommen wir doch noch ohne Schwierigkeiten zur Erde zurück." Bemerkte Sam und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Überreste der Universität.   
Sie konnten hier nichts mehr tun.   
Sie mussten jetzt Daniel und Jack helfen.  
  
  
Stargateraum  
„Es ist der SG1 - Code, Sir!"  
  
Das Stargate war aktiviert und die Iris glitt geräuschlos zur Seite.  
Gleich darauf kamen Sam und Janet durch das Tor. Sie sahen beide sehr mitgenommen aus.  
  
„Was ist passiert, Major? Konnten Sie kein Heilmittel finden?"   
General Hammond wartete unten an der Rampe, bis Janet und Sam auf ihn zu kamen.  
  
„Doch, wir haben eines. Doch der Planet wurde von Goa'uld angegriffen."  
  
"Was? Ihnen ist nichts passiert?"  
  
„Nein, aber die Gebäude sind völlig zerstört, alle dort lebenden Menschen sind tot und verschüttet. Wir haben also nur diese eine Chance." Antwortete Janet.  
  
„Dann wollen wir diese Chance jetzt nutzen." Meinte Hammond betroffen.  
  
  
Krankenstation, einige Zeit später  
„Und Sie meinen, dass die Beiden den Köder fressen werden?" fragte General Hammond unsicher. Janet hatte Blutkonserven angefordert, die so eben eingetroffen waren. Mit einer Spritze hatte sie das dunkelgrüne Mittel aufgezogen und injizierte es in die beiden Blutkonserven.  
  
„General, sie brauchen Blut. Wenn wir ihnen die Blutkonserven geben, werden sie sich darüber hermachen. Sie können ihren Drang nicht einfach unterdrücken." erklärte Janet sachlich. Sie war in den letzten Tagen unfreiwillig zu einer Vampirexpertin mutiert.  
  
„Ich hoffe, es wirkt. Ich hoffe es so." meinte General Hammond.  
  
  
_**Wenn die Schatten länger werden…**_  
  
Isolationszelle  
„Wir werden jetzt die Tür aufschließen. Durch das kleine Sichtfenster können wir sehen, wenn der Colonel und Dr Jackson das Blut getrunken haben und was dann geschieht."   
  
General Hammond nickte einem Offizier zu und wartete bis er die Zellentür aufgeschlossen hatte.  
Sam und Teal'C nickten sich zu, dann öffnete Sam die Tür. Jack und Daniel lagen da und rührten sich nicht.  
Teal'C warf die präparierten Blutkonserven in das Zimmer und Sam schlug die Tür schnell zu.   
Gleich darauf drängten sich alle um das kleine Fenster in der Türe.  
  
Erst geschah gar nichts.  
  
Dann bewegten sich beide. Jack war zuerst auf den Beinen und starrte die Tür an. Er konnte sie sehen. Denn er trat auf die Tür zu und zeigte Sam, Janet, Teal'C und Hammond seine langen Zähne.   
  
Dann trat Daniel neben ihn.   
Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten. Er blinzelte müde und sah ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden.   
Er lächelte verschüchtert.  
  
„Jack, sie haben uns Blut gebracht. Jack!"   
rief er plötzlich aus, als er die Konserven entdeckte.   
Jack nahm seinen Blick vom Sichtfenster und schaute misstrauisch auf die rote Flüssigkeit.  
  
„Ich traue ihnen nicht."   
Meinte er und berührte eine Konserve mit seinem linken Fuß.  
  
Daniel war das egal.  
Er hatte Durst.   
Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und packte einen der Plastikbeutel.  
  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun, Danny. Das sind unsere Feinde."   
  
Und er deutete auf das Fenster. Sam, Janet, Teal'C und General Hammond stockte der Atem.  
  
Daniel sah noch einmal auf. Er vertraute seinen Freunden.  
Das Blut war so nahe. Er brauchte es jetzt und sofort.   
Hektisch drückte Daniel den Beutel an seinen Mund und grub seine Zähne in das Plastik.   
Als er die Flüssigkeit spürte, begann er zu saugen und zu trinken.  
Köstlich.   
Es schien, als hätte er nie etwas Besseres getrunken.  
  
Jack fuhr herum.  
  
„Danny, hör auf damit. Das ist eine Falle."   
  
Jack riss Daniel den halb leeren Beutel aus der Hand. Blut tropfte von Daniels Mund, als er Jack verständnislos anschaute.  
Was sollte das? Er hatte Durst.  
  
„Gib mir den Beutel zurück, Jack." Rief er und sprang auf. Mit neuer Kraft drückte er Jack an die Wand.   
  
"Gib mir das Blut, Jack."  
  
Jack blitzte ihn wütend an und stieß ihn von sich weg.  
„Nein, sie wollen dich rein legen."  
  
Daniel sank auf die Knie zurück. Ihm war plötzlich so schwindelig. Alles drehte sich um ihn.   
  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Colonel O'Neill trinkt das Blut nicht und er lässt Daniel auch nicht." Fragte Janet verzweifelt.  
  
„Wir müssen da rein. Wenn der Colonel nicht freiwillig trinkt, dann zwingen wir ihn eben dazu." Meinte Sam entschlossen.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht verantworten, Major." General Hammond schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Aber es muss sein. Sonst sind die Beiden für immer verloren." Rief Sam.  
  
„Na gut, aber seien Sie vorsichtig."  
Der General wandte sich ab, wollte es nicht mit ansehen.  
  
„Teal'C, meinst du, du kannst den Colonel für eine kurze Zeit fest halten?" fragte Sam.  
  
Teal'C nickte: „ Ich denke schon."  
  
"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt rein."  
  
„Jack, ich brauche das Blut." Daniel versuchte vergeblich aufzustehen.  
Ihm war schlecht. Furchtbar schlecht.  
  
„Vergiss es!" schrie Jack, als sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und Teal'C und Sam herein sprangen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr er herum. Doch Teal'C war schneller.  
Er packte Jacks Arme, drehte sie auf den Rücken und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Argh." Stieß Jack hervor. „Lass mich los, Teal'C. Sofort."   
  
Mit aller Kraft wollte er sich befreien, aber Teal'C war stärker. Auch Jack war geschwächt.  
  
„Major Carter, jetzt!" rief er.  
  
Sam packte den unberührten Blutbeutel und presste ihn Jack auf den Mund.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Colonel, aber Sie werden mir es später danken."  
  
Jacks spitze Zähne bohrten sich automatisch durch das Plastik.  
Als Jack das Blut schmeckte, konnte er sich nicht zurück halten. Es gelang ihm nicht. Er begann das Blut heraus zu saugen.  
  
Daniel war inzwischen zu seiner Blutkonserve gekrochen, die Jack fallen gelassen hatte und biss erneut hinein, um den Rest zu verschlingen.  
  
Als Jack fertig war, nahm Sam die leere Plastikhülle weg und Teal'C ließ Jack los.  
  
„Was habt ihr mir gegeben." Keuchte Jack. Er fühlte, dass irgendwas an dem Blut falsch war.   
  
„Was habt ihr vor?" er sank auf den Boden und blieb liegen.   
  
Er hatte auf einmal rasende Kopfschmerzen.   
Er stöhnte auf, als ihm schlecht wurde.  
Auch Daniel ging es nicht besser. Er hatte die Blutkonserve noch in einer Hand, die andere Hand presste er auf seinen schmerzenden Magen.   
  
Sam und Teal'C wichen einen Schritt zurück, als Daniel sich auch auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
„Was habt ihr getan?" fragte Jack noch einmal.  
  
„Es wird Ihnen gleich besser gehen, Sir." Meinte Sam unsicher. Hoffentlich half das Mittel auch.  
  
Daniel schrie plötzlich auf und verkrampfte sich.  
Jack sah Daniel ängstlich an, dann durchfuhr auch ihn ein wahnsinniger Schmerz.  
  
Sam drückte sich an Teal'C. Sie hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war. Sie konnte ihren Freunden nicht mehr länger zuschauen.  
  
Daniels Krämpfe hörten auf. Er blieb auf dem Boden liegen, zitternd und immer noch bleich. Er begann zu husten und schnappte nach Luft.  
Janet rannte in den Raum und kniete neben Daniel nieder.  
„Er hat wieder einen Puls!" schrie sie erleichtert und streichelte Daniel über seine Hand.  
  
„Ja." Flüsterte Sam.   
  
Nachdem auch Jack angefangen hatte, zu atmen, kannte die Freude kein Halten mehr. Sam weinte hemmungslos und schloss Janet in die Arme.  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Sam. Ich muss beide sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen."  
  
  
Krankenstation; nach einer halben Stunde  
Jack und Daniel lagen in zwei Krankenhausbetten, beide waren an einen Herzfrequenzmonitor angeschlossen und beide erhielten eine neue Bluttransfusion.   
Sie sahen immer noch blass und schwach aus, aber das Wichtigste war:  
Sie waren am Leben.  
  
Sam, Teal'C, General Hammond und Janet standen vor ihren Betten und betrachteten sie.  
Sie hatten sich alle an den Händen gefasst und lächelten Jack und Daniel an.  
Auch dass die Beiden die Freude in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnte, tat ihrer guten Laune keinen Abbruch.  
  
  
Der Spuk war vorbei.  
  
**  
ENDE **  
  
  
by Misery 2002  
  
  



End file.
